Ultraman Astra Tails & Godzilla Vs Jirass
by SuperSentaiSonicTohoFan
Summary: When Dr. Eggman creates a Godzilla-like monster called Jirass, Tails transforms into Ultraman Astra to fight Jirass, and Godzilla comes to help. (Each Episode will be split into one story each rather than a bunch of chapters in one story.)


_**This is going to be a Sonic The Hedgehog, Godzilla, and Ultraman Crossover story. My friend Cyo The Lion Requested this. It will involve Tails being Ultraman Astra, as well, and it will take place in SONIC BOOM. :3 Him and Godzilla will be teaming up against an Ultraman Monster. The Godzilla in this will be from 1968 by the way. See you all at the bottom. :3**_

It was a peaceful day on Seaside Island, and in the village, that was named Fox Village by Sticks, after Tails, her dear boyfriend. The 5 friends were all relaxing and having a nice great meal together, at Meh Burger.

"I'm very happy you named the village after me, Sticks...but why did you name it after me?" Tails asked Sticks.

She smiled, pecking his nose. "Because you stood by my side when the villagers turned on me and even helped me a lot, and you've stuck with me through thick and thin for a long time." She said, "And you've saved this village from so many monsters in your Ultraman Astra form with Godzilla for so long. So for all that, you deserve it."

"Thanks, Sticks," Tails said with a shy smile and gave her a deep kiss, Sonic and the other two smiling in awe. The 5 then continue to eat together, until they heard sounds coming from the beach nearby.

"What's that sound?" Knuckles asked, swallong his Meh Burger he took a bite out of.

"I don't know. I'll go check it out." Sonic said, rushing off. He arrives at the beach within 20 seconds and what he sees, is a shocking sight. A giant monster was coming out of the sea.

It was a green and yellow monster that looked exactly like Godzilla, only he had a frill around his neck. This monster was called JIRASS. Eggman was also hovering above them in his Eggmobile. He had created this monster with Kaiju Cells he found in the canyon.

"Say hello to Jirass, you pesky hedgehog!" Eggman laughed. "This monster is an exactly clone of Godzilla himself!"

"How did you create that monster, Eggman!?" Sonic shouted in shock.

"I used Kaiju Cells! I found them in the canyon this morning! Prepare to be destroyed, Sonic! HAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughed loudly and evily as Jirass stomped towards Sonic, firing his atomic breath and forcing Sonic to run away.

"Run all you want, Sonic, it will do you no go!" Eggman laughed.

Sonic makes it back to Meh Burger in panic. "It's a monster! Eggman's created it and it's coming this way!" Sonic shouted to everyone who began to scream and run for cover, and soon enough, Jirass appeared and roared at the 5 mobians.

"Run, you guys! I'll handle this!" Tails said. The 4 friends run and hide behind some trees as Tails storms up to Jirass who growls down at the tiny fox. Tails takes out a red stick with a blue button and blue light on it, and holds it up, pressing the button.

"ASTRA!" He shouted, and transformed into Ultraman Astra, and the villagers and his friends, all cheered for him.

"Ultraman Astra!" Stratford cheered with his mom, his baby brother Chumley laughing and clapping happily.

"Go get him, little bro!" Sonic cheered.

"Get him, babe!" Sticks also cheered.

Ultraman Astra and Jirass stare each other down till Jirass picks up a rock and tosses it into the air, blowing it up with his atomic breath and then roars challengingly at Ultraman Astra. Ultraman Astra picks up two rocks and blows them up in the air with his hand blast.

Jirass doesn't show any fear of the blast and lunges at Ultraman Astra who just shoves him back, angering him. He lunges once more, but Ultraman Astra shoves him back again, only harder, causing him to fall down, becoming utterly pissed as Ultraman Astra let out echoing laughter. Jirass gets back up and they grapple each other, and Jirass tosses Ultraman Astra to the ground, causing him to roll violently after hitting the ground.

Ultraman Astra goes to get up, but is zapped in the back by Jirass' atomic breath, falling down once morea, and the villagers and the other 4 mobians gasped.

Jirass stomps over and grabs Ultraman Astra behind the back, yanking him up and tossing him again, into a bunch of rocks which he rolls off of.

"TAILS!" Sticks cried. "You can do it, Tails! Don't give up!"

Ultraman Astra gets back up and lands a good punch across Jirass' face, staggering him back 4 steps. He then punches Jirass in the guts, then lands a strong elbow, then does a strong spinning kick, shoving him back 8 steps. The villagers cheered. Ultraman Astra runs at Jirass but Jirass does a KANGAROO-KICK similar to Gorosaurs', knocking Ultraman Astra down once more.

He then stomps over and starts stomping Ultraman Astra over and over across the stomach, sparks flying from his stomach with each stomp and the villagers watch in horror.

And soon, the blue flashing light on Ultraman Astra's chest starts blinking red repeatedly.

"We've got to do something!" Amy cried.

But then a blast of atomic breath struck Jirass in the back from behind, making him roar out in pain and he turned to see it was GODZILLA himself, he had come to help.

"It's Godzilla!" Sonic said with a smile. "He's come to help Tails!"

Godzilla roars at Jirass who roars back and lunges at him, and the two lizard Kaijus grapple before Godzilla shoves down Jirass and walks over to Ultraman Astra, who slowly gets up, with Godzilla's help. Godzilla growls gently to Ultraman Astra who nods back. They then turn to Jirass and pose, ready to fight.

Jirass roars and charges at the two, but Godzilla swings his tail, hitting Jirass in the face and Ultraman Astra kicks Jirass in the guts, forcing him 5 steps back, and they stare at Jirass who stares right back.

Then they both lunge and grab him by his neck and arms, as he struggles to get free. They both kick his feet, tossing him and sending him rolling hard across the ground as he roared in pain from hitting the ground with his wounded neck. Ultraman Astra leapted onto Jirass and they rocked, striking each other till Jirass kicked him off into Godzilla.

Jirass gets back to his feet and is said to be extremely pissed off at these two. He roars loudly and lunges but Godzilla grapples with him and shoves him back and when Jirass goes to strike Godzilla, Godzilla catches his right arm and lifts him over his head, flipping Jirass and sending him flying 10 feet across the ground, landing on his face as he roars in pain from the impact. Jirass gets back to his feet Ultraman Astra kicks him in the head.

The kick causes him to stagger towards Godzilla who punches him in the face, sending him staggering back to Ultraman Astra, and this happens 8 more times before Ultraman Astra does a strong spinning-kick across Jirass' head, causing him to fall down once more and roll from the strike. He fights his way back to his feet, and they both stare at him as usual.

Then without warning, Ultraman Astra charges in and grabs onto the frill, yanking it clean off Jirass' neck, leaving his neck all bloody and leaving him to now look like ANOTHER GODZILLA, Jirass roaring in pain and clutching his neck for 10 seconds before recovering. He roars in rage at Ultraman Astra, who holds the frill, like a matador, taunting Jirass, the villagers laughing.

Jirass scrapes his foot across the sand 3 times like a bull and charges but Ultramna Astra yanks the frill out of the way and Jirass trips. This is repeated 5 more times before Ultraman Astra threw the frill aside. Then he lunges and grabs Jirass, tossing him across the ground. Godzilla picks up rocks and throws them at Jirass as he thrashes on the ground, hitting him with 4 rocks.

Jirass soon gets back to his feet and growls angrily. Godzilla and Ultraman Astra nod to each other as Ultraman Astra raises one hand, and puts his right hand's fingers under his eblow and Godzilla rears his head back.

Ultraman Astra fires his hand beam and Godzilla fires his atomic breath, both of their attacks striking Jirass in the chest and stomach, and causing massive amounts of sparks to fly from his body as Jirass roars in loud pain and after 5 seconds of firing, the two stop and stare at Jirass, who was breathing heavily. Then, blood started to leak from in Jirass' mouth, and he fell over onto his stomach. Jirass was DEAD.

Sonic, Sticks, Amy, Knuckles, and the villagers all cheered for Godzilla and Ultraman Astra, and Ultraman Astra raises a hand in victory while Godzilla roars in victory, pounding his chest. Ultraman Astra picks up the frill and puts it on the dead Jirass' neck. Then, Jirass, along with the frill, vanishes like a ghost. He was gone, FOREVER.

Eggman saw the whole thing from his ship and screamed. "NO! My new monster! UGH! They may have won this time, but next they will not be so lucky! I'll make an even stronger monster next time!" He shouts and heads back to base

Ultraman Astra then turns to Godzilla and shakes his right hand with both of his, nodding gently, and Godzilla roars softly, nodding back. Godzilla then turns to head back home into the sea.

The others called out to Godzilla, saying goodbye to him and waving. Ultraman Astra then salutes, shrinking down and changing back to Tails, now holding the Ultraman Astra stick again. The villagers and his friends all rush over, Sticks giving Tails a big hug. Tails smiled, hugging back.

"You were amazing, Tails!" Sticks said, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. Tails blushed, but smiled.

"Thanks, Sticks." Tails said, chuckling shyly.

"That was awesome, Tails." Mike the Ox said, nodding, and shaking his hand. They all cheer for Tails who smiles more.

"You saved the village once again, Tails, you're a true hero, litto bro," Sonic said, patting his back.

"Thanks, Sonic." Tails smiled.

"What say we all go to Meh Burger to celebrate Tails' victory?" Amy asked them and the villagers.

They all agree and head for Meh Burger, Tails and Sticks holding hands as they walked there. "You were really amazing, Tails," Sticks said, giving Tails a kiss on the lips, which Tails returned before they kept walking.

They all arrive back at Meh Burger eating and celebrating the victory over Tails' win against Jirass, Tails and Sticks sitting close together and holding hands under the table and smiling happily.

Fox village was once again safe, thanks to ULTRAMAN ASTRA, and GODZILLA.

 _ **THE END!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this Sonic, Godzilla, And Ultraman Crossover, especially you, CYO THE LION. And I know the Original Ultraman fought Jirass, but I liked Ultraman Astra better. Let me know what you think in the comments. ^_^**_


End file.
